1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a suspension strut with a bump stop or stop buffer according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 83 11 927 U1 discloses a suspension strut with a rotatable buffer support. In addition to a bearing between a spring plate and a connection member on the vehicle body side, a second bearing is used which compensates a relative movement between the connection member and the cylinder of the suspension strut if the stop buffer rests on the upper end face of the cylinder. The bearing is a component part of an end cap which is pressed onto the cylinder. The two bearings make it possible to completely decouple the connection bearing from the cylinder of the suspension strut. This excludes the occurrence of any tension between the connection bearing and the cylinder which would result in reduced comfort of the passengers of the vehicle.